Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery
*Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi Official Graphics Concept Art yang concept full portrait.png|Full portrait of Yang Yang Xiao Long - Sketches.jpg|Early sketches of Yang Yang Xiao Long - Sketches2.jpg|More early sketches. Rwby portraits by einlee-d7lnkwx.jpg|RWBY team full portraits Ruby yang kids ca hakustina.jpg|Concept art for Yang and Ruby as children, by Kristina Nguyen. Yang kid storyboard hakustina.jpg|Storyboard art of Yang's story from "Burning the Candle", by Kristina Nguyen. Hakustina542608450ab43.jpg|Storyboard art for Yang's story in "Burning the Candle", by Kristina Nguyen. Yang Timeskip.png|Yang Xiao Long timeskip concept art, first shown at RTX 2016. RWBY4-yang.png|Yang's timeskip outfit full portrait Rough illustrations sketch of Team RWBY by Ein Lee.jpg|Rough illustration sketch of Yang and her team for Warner Bros. Japan RWBY rough drawing works by Shirow Miwa 01.jpg RWBY rough drawing works by Shirow Miwa 04.jpg Official Designs YellowSil.png|Yang's Silhouette YangReveal.png|Official design revealed RTX_Blake_Yang.jpg|Blake Belladonna/Yang poster. YangandBlake.png|Graphic of Yang and Blake, uploaded by Monty Oum. TeamRWBY.png|Yang, alongside the other members of Team RWBY. YangCredits001.png|Yang's silhouette during the ending credits of "The First Step, Pt.2" yang valentine.jpg|Yang's Valentine's Day card Hakustina54260782cc66a.jpg|Full version of artwork used in "Burning the Candle", by Kristina Nguyen. yang_hunter_by_montyoum.jpg|"Yang Hunter" from Monty's Deviant Art. The gang alt wear by montyoum.jpg|Team RWBY alternate outfits, from Monty Oum's DeviantArt. Rwby alt cover.jpg|Team RWBY alternate outfits, from Monty's Facebook. Bg character04.png|Yang's original profile picture on the RWBY Japan website Team rwby chalk.png|Official Team RWBY artwork, from Rooster Teeth's Instagram. Yang Valentine 2016.jpg|Yang's Valentine's Day card 2016 Yang Chibi.jpg|Yang's official chibi design, as seen on Rooster Teeth's Instagram. Yang Portrait.png|Japanese Portrait for Volume 2 and 3 emoji-yang.png|Yang emoji from the Rooster Teeth site rwby jp yang profile.png|Yang's volume 3 profile picture on the RWBY Japan website Illustration postcard of Yang Xiao Long for Japanese Dub Volume 3 by mojojoj.jpg|Illustration postcard of Yang Xiao Long for Japanese Dub Volume 3 by mojojoj Official Posters Rwby vol3 poster.png|Yang in the Volume 3 poster RWBY4-poster-journeycomplete.jpg|Yang in the Volume 4 Poster. RWBY Grimm Eclipse Art.png|Yang on the Grimm Eclipse poster. Rwby japan dub poster.png Rwby vol1 japan dvd blu-ray cover.png|Volume 1 Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover Rwby vol1 japan dvd blu-ray cover limited ed.png|DVD/Blu-ray cover for Limited Edition theatrical release of Volume 1 Japanese dub. Illustrated by Kuma. 00000088.jpg|Volume 2 Limited Edition theatrical release Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover Rwby vol2 japan dvd blu-ray cover.png|Volume 2 Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover. RWBy Volume 3 Limited Edition Japanese released DVD.jpg|Volume 3 Limited Edition theatrical release Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover Promotional Material Yellow-Yang-Trailer-Full.jpg|Promotional poster for the "Yellow" Trailer at A-Kon Dallas 2013 Store Slideshow 1.jpg Store Slideshow 2.jpg Store Slideshow 3.jpg YangAdvertising.png RWBY Chibi Countdown, 02.jpg|Yang along with Blake on promotional countdown for RWBY Chibi premiere Illustration countdown of RWBY Chibi Season 1 01 by Mojojoj.jpg|Promotional countdown of Blake and her team Rwby vol1 japan dub billboard.jpg|A billboard in Japan for the Volume 1 theater release, using Monty's artwork Rwby vol1 japan artwork2.png Rwby vol1 japan artwork.png Rwby vol2 japan artwork.jpg Rwby manga ad.jpg|Advertisement artwork for the RWBY manga, by Shirow Miwa Vol 4 Yang.jpg|Promotional material for Volume 4, featuring a new outfit for Yang Vol4 facebook header.jpg|Facebook header promo for Volume 4 Vol4 promo facebook.png|A promotional image from Facebook CuFq7G4WcAAEuJG.jpg|Yang in the upper right of the Volume 4 promo poster, to be available at NYCC NYCC2k16 booth banner blake yang.jpg|Asset for a New York Comic Con banner from 2016 NYCC2k16 panel banner blake yang.jpg|Asset for a New York Comic Con banner from 2016 Illustration countdown of RWBY Volume 4 04 by Mojojoj.jpg|Volume 4 Promotional countdown of Yang RWBY Chibi Season 2 Facebook header.jpg|Promotional image of RWBY Chibi Season 2 from Facebook CQ x RWBY Promo material.jpg|Yang and her team, Pyrrha and Nora appear in Crusader Quest x RWBY collaboration Illustration released of RWBY Chibi Season 2 by Mojojoj.jpg|Season 2 Promotional countdown of Yang RWBY Volume 1-3 The Beginning poster.jpg|''RWBY Volume 1-3 The Beginning'' poster Turnaround Models Yang by montyoum-d67l7j3.gif|Full 3D Yang model turnaround. yang hunter turnaround.png|Yang's volume 2 "Hunter" outfit turnaround. Yang Turnaround copy.png|Regular outfit turnaround. Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. Volume 1 Opening Storyboard Vol1op storyboard 00009.png Vol1op storyboard 00010.png Vol1op storyboard 00011.png|Yang hops onto Bumblebee Vol1op storyboard 00012.png Vol1op storyboard 00013.png Vol1op storyboard 00014.png Vol1op storyboard 00029.png Vol1op storyboard 00030.png DVD/Blu-ray RWBYV1SceneSelection.png|Volume 1 scene selection menu RWBYV2Setup.png|Volume 2 setup menu Merchandise yang emblem.png Yangart800.jpg|Yang silhouette design from the "Yellow" Trailer shirt Yang motorcycle akira.jpg|Yang and her motorcycle in the style of Akira Bumblebee store.jpg|Yang and Blake on the Bumblebee shirt exclusive to Australia RWBY_Pocket_800_Art_large.png|''RWBY Chibi'' pocket shirt design Yang Figurine.jpg|Yang figurine by McFarlane toys plush_yang_large.jpg|Yang plush RWBY_Yang_2.jpg|Yang chibi plush Yang card.png|Yang from the RWBY Playing Cards deck RWBY_3_0_2.png|Yang Figure by Threezero Rwby vol1 japan dvd blu-ray set.png|Volume 1 Japanese DVD/Blu-ray set with Limited Edition copy Rwby jpn dub volume 2 set.png|RWBY volume 2 Japanese dub set Rwby jpn dub volume 3 set.jpg|RWBY volume 3 Japanese dub set RWBY Vol 4 Team Up Poster.jpg|Yang on RWBY Vol 4 Team Up Poster RWBY Vol 4 The marvelous Seven Poster.jpg|Yang on RWBY Vol 4 The Marvelous Seven Poster RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook Volume 1 RWBY Volume 1 Official Japanese Fan Book Revised Edition.jpg Yang (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,TNSK).jpg|Illustration of Yang by TNSK Team RWBY (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Yokarura).jpg|Yang and her team Illustration by Yokarura Team RWBY (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Nidy-2D-).jpg|Yang and her team Illustration by Nidy-2D- Team RWBY (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Kei Toume).jpg|Yang and her team Illustration by Matayosi Team RWBY (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Hajime Ueda).jpg|Yang and her team Illustration by Hajime Ueda Yang (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Hiroyuki Asada).jpg|Illustration of Yang by Hiroyuki Asada Team RWBY (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Miggy).jpg|Yang and her team Illustration by Miggy Twitter Yellow render.jpg|A scene from the Yellow trailer in the animation stage Yellow Render.jpg|Render of Yang RWBYBand.png|Rocking out. RubyxYang.png|A photo of Ruby and Yang Yang selfie.png|Yang taking a selfie YangBike.png|Yang's motorbike. yang in there baby.png|Yang in there, baby! Rwby 3d world mag.jpg|Yang in a 3D World magazine article. Original Yang Doodle.jpg|Monty's original doodle yang weiss blake fun w merging.png|Fun when merging scenes yang smoother edges.png|Comparing the outlines in Volume 2 vs Volume 3 Yang-twitter-150911.png|Transparent high-res Yang posted by Barbara. Manga 8 Tease 1.jpg|Shirow Miwa's Twitter Manga 9 Tease 1.jpg Preview of RWBY manga volume 1 from Miwa Twitter.jpg|Bonus art of the RWBY manga Preview of RWBY manga 02.jpg|Bonus art of the RWBY manga BURRn poster from mojojoj Twitter.jpg|Mojojoj's Twitter Illustration of Team RWBY in their pajamas by Shirow Miwa.jpg|Illustration of Yang and her team in their pajamas by Shirow Miwa Miscellaneous yang rtrecap.png|Yang in the Animated RT Recap. ProductionDiary2 07660.png|Yang in the Volume 2 Production Diary #2. ProductionDiary3_10229.png|Yang in the Volume 2 Production Diary #3. v3 advertisement screenshot.png|A Volume 3 screenshot Rooster Teeth issued for third party news articles v3 advertisement screenshot2.png|A Volume 3 screenshot Rooster Teeth issued for third party news articles Volume 3 Sneak Peek V3 preview12.png|Let's go. V3 preview13.png V3 preview14.png V3 preview15.png V3 preview17.png V3 preview19.png Manga Bonus Illustration Arts RWBY manga bonus art 02.jpg|Illustration of Team RWBY in their Beacon uniforms RWBY manga illustration opening cover.png|Illustration opening cover of Team RWBY Covers Manga 7 Cover.jpg|Young Yang on the cover of Chapter 7 Manga 8 Cover.png|Yang on the cover of Chapter 8. Manga 9 Cover Edited.png|Yang's Emblem on the cover of Chapter 9. Manga 12 Cover.jpg|Yang on the cover of Chapter 12. Manga 14 Cover.jpg|Yang on the cover of Chapter 14. Chapters Manga 1 Yang.png|Yang in the manga Manga 1 Team RWBY.png|Team RWBY in the manga Manga 1 Velvet.png|Team RWBY in the Beacon food hall Manga 2 RWBY beside Ruby are annoyed by Cardin.jpg Manga 2 Glynda arrival.jpg Manga 2 Ruby and Yang childhood.jpg|Young Yang seen in Ruby's flashback Manga 7, Yang ready to fight.jpg Manga 7, Henchmen.jpg Manga 7, Mealanie and Miltiades's weapons.jpg Manga 7, Junior counter attack on Yang.jpg Manga 8, Yang vs Twins.png Manga 8, Ember Celica.png Manga 8, Yang powerup.png Manga 8, Yang's rage after her hair was touched.jpg Manga 8, Miltia claws.png|Yang prepares to deliver the final blow on Miltia Manga 9, Yang defeats Melanie.jpg|Yang defeats Melanie Manga 9, Yang defeats Junior.jpg|Yang defeats Junior Manga 9, The aftermath of the fight.jpg|Yang is bummed with no information about what she wants. Manga 9, Yang reunite with her sister.jpg|Yang reunited with Ruby. Manga 9, Bumblebee.jpg|Yang offers Ruby a ride. Manga 10, RWBY shocked that JNPR went ahead on the mission.jpg Manga 12, team RWBY arrive to help JNPR.jpg Manga 13, RWBY counterattack.jpg Manga 14, Team RWBY final strike.jpg Manga 15, Ruby rejoining her team.jpg Tribute Arts Tribute and countdown art of Yang Xiao Yang for RWBY Manga Anthology Red Like Roses by Soraho Ame.jpg|Tribute art of Yang Xiao Long for Vol. 1 Red Like Roses by Soraho Ame Tribute art release of Ruby Rose for RWBY Manga Anthology Red Like Roses by moaiMsama.jpg|Tribute art release of Yang Xiao Long and her team for Vol. 1 Red Like Roses by Kaogeimoai Tribute art of Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long for RWBY Manga Anthology Mirror Mirror by Tachi Hayami.png|Tribute art release of Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee for Vol. 2 Mirror Mirror by Tachi Hayami Screenshots - Trailers "Yellow" Trailer 1004 Yellow Trailer_00479.png|Guess who has a sweet ride~? Yang2.PNG|Introduction of Yang Xiao Long entering the club... 1004 Yellow Trailer 03733.png|...following Junior... Yang5.PNG|...and making a good first impression yang yellow trailer photo.png|Shows Junior a photo 1004 Yellow Trailer_03149.png|"Awkward." 1004 Yellow Trailer 04118.png|"Kiss and make up" 1004 Yellow Trailer_04656.png|It's not the moon, but it'll do! Yang9.PNG|...Sephiroth? 1004 Yellow Trailer 05488.png|Punching a Henchman with Ember Celica Yang10.PNG|Unleash devastating attacks on her foes by setting off exploding rounds while attacking 1004 Yellow Trailer 05756.png|Fighting the DJ-in-a-bear-suit 1004 Yellow Trailer_06633.png|2-on-1: Not cool... 1004 Yellow Trailer_06934.png|Eat Dust! 1004 Yellow Trailer 07563.png|Catching Melanie off balance 1004 Yellow Trailer 08126.png|Preparing to fight Junior Yang15.PNG|All fired up Yang17.PNG|This is going to hurt... *Lights out* 1004_Yellow_Trailer_09792.png|Meeting Ruby Rose outside the club Volume 2 Trailer V2t 8.png|Team RWBY Standoff. V2t 12.png|Laughing with her team while Ozpin looks on. V2t 23.png|Hey boys... V2t 24.png|Did you miss me? V2t 33.png V2t 45.png|Ready to fight, along with her team. Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 0675.png|Enjoying a meal with Team JNPR V3trailer 1.png|Friends or foes... 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1524.png|Victory! 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1984.png|Not so sisterly love... Volume 4 Character Short V4 C0 00079.png|A firecracker without a cause Screenshots - World of Remnant Aura WOR Aura 15.png|Yang's semblance demonstrated in RWBY: World of Remnant Huntsmen WORHuntsmen 00007.png WORHuntsmen 00008.png Screenshots - Grimm Eclipse Official Grimm Eclipse Screenshots RWBY-GE 08.png RWBY-GE 05.png RWBY-GE 04.png RWBY-GE 02.png RWBY GE Upd Yang.jpg RWBY GE Upd Forever Fall Y.png ''Grimm Eclipse'' Steam Greenlight Trailer Ge steam greenlight trailer yang1.png Ge steam greenlight trailer yang2.png Ge steam greenlight trailer yang3.png Ge steam greenlight trailer rwby1.png Ge steam greenlight trailer rwby2.png ''Grimm Eclipse'' Steam Early Access Trailer RWBY GE Yang.png Ge steam-ea trailer 00010.png Ge steam-ea trailer 00012.png ''Grimm Eclipse'' Launch Trailer Ss 17147bcfb3117b7d7d92817eb73ea35bf5413a72.600x338.jpg Ss e09f47d748dad705d2a634f04c27fbad4aeaa7e4.600x338.jpg Ss a4b34019079cc02c5dcf76be992bc7432faeddb0.600x338.jpg Ss 6d8282889a4b1f163862f208dea2a6478c4cf605.600x338.jpg Ss 1649d7718ae1460558eedc8dd9b77738f1790f89.600x338.jpg ''Grimm Eclipse'' Downloadable Content RWBY GE DLC Team RWBY Beacon Academy Costume header.jpg|Team RWBY Beacon Academy Costume header RWBY GE DLC Team RWBY Beacon Dance Costume header.jpg|Team RWBY Beacon Dance Costume header RWBY GE DLC screenshot of Team RWBY Beacon Academy Costume.jpg|Screenshot of Team RWBY Beacon Academy Costume RWBY GE DLC screenshot of Team RWBY Beacon Dance Costume.jpg|Screenshot of Team RWBY Beacon Dance Costume Screenshots - Crusaders Quest x RWBY Collaboration CQ x RWBY 00001.png CQ x RWBY 00004.PNG CQ x RWBY 00008.PNG CQ x RWBY 00011.PNG CQ x RWBY 00014.png CQ x RWBY 00015.PNG Screenshots - ''RWBY Chibi'' Screenshots - Volume 1 Screenshots - Volume 2 Screenshots - Volume 3 Screenshots - Volume 4 Category:Image Gallery Category:Yang Xiao Long images